I'M SICK BECAUSE OF YOU
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Sakura hanyalah seorang maid pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Perasaan cintanya pada sang Tuan tidak terbalas! Uchiha Sasuke adalah Tuan Muda sekaligus pangeran sekolah yang jatuh hati pada gadis lain tanpa menyadari sosok berarti disampingnya hingga sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya? "langsung saja! saya tidak pintar buat summary!


**I'M SICK BECAUSE OF YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE T+**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Angst(?) dan Drama**

**.**

**.**

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"Pinky, belikan Juz tomat, aku haus…"

"Pinky aku lapar, belikan makanan…"

"Pinky kau kembalilah ke kelas…"

"Baik Sasuke-sama…"

Sasuke. Nama seorang pemuda tampan berambut model emo yang sedari tadi memerintah gadis bersurai merah muda hingga harus bolak-balik ke kantin untuk mengambil segala pesanannya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya patuh dan segera pergi dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hahh…" gadis itu segera menjatuhkan bokongnya dikursinya. Kakinya terasa sangat berat walau untuk digerakkan.

**Sakura POV**

Hahh… kakiku sakit sekali rasanya. Terkadang aku merutuki permintaan Tuanku yang membuatku harus bolak-balik ke kantin. Kenapa dia tidak memintanya sekalian saja? Kenapa harus satu-satu? Ah! aku lupa kalau Tuan tampanku itu memang senang melihat wajah menderitaku. Tapi mau diapakan juga aku akan menurut karena dia adalah Tuanku.

Oh ya! Perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Murid Uchiha's High School tahun kedua. Aku adalah salah satu murid beruntung bisa sekolah di UHS karena tak sembarang orang bisa sekolah ke sini. Mereka yang sekolah di sini adalah anak-anak para Orang tua berkantong tebal. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang hanya seorang Siswi yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa dan sedikit err~…koneksi dalam. Dan pemuda tadi yang menyuruh-nyuruhku seenak jidatnya tadi adalah Tuanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan nan rupawan itu adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu adalah Pangeran Es di UHS. Segala yang ada padanya seolah menjadi magnet untuk menarik perharian para kaun hawa, bahkan sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek tidak melunturkan pesonanya namun malah membuat para wanita gigit jari karena gemas. Yeah, dia seorang Uchiha dan kecil kemungkinan kalau seorang Uchiha itu jelek. Dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran kalau pesona Uchiha akan luntur dimakan usia. Tidak, bahkan kakek dari Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-sama saja-Uchiha Madara masih terlihat tampan dan segar dengan usianya yang hampir seabad.

Bagian mana dari Tuanku yang mustahil tidak menarik perhatian kaum sebangsaku. Tampan? Jelas sekali dan tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun bahkan para ibu-ibu yang telah berumah tangga akan dengan lantang mengatakan Sasuke-sama lebih tampan daripada suaminya.

Pintar? Apa perlu kita melihat hasil prestasi Tuanku dibidang academic maupun non academic yang berjibun hingga tak bisa kuhitung dengan jari. Kaya? Tak ada dan tak akan pernah ada sejarah dimana seorang Uchiha itu mlarat. Kekayaan mereka bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk 14 generasi yang akan datang dan 14 keturunannya lagi. Mempesona? Aku berani bertaruh dengan nyawaku kalau para kaum sebangsaku pasti akan langsung pingsan bila melihat senyum tipis. Bahkan bila melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa renyah, bisa dipastikan akan langsung membanjiri rumah sakit di Jepang.

Semua wanita diluar sana bermimpi untuk menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semua kaum sebangsaku jatuh hati padanya dan ingin dekat dengannya. Tak terkecuali aku yang notabene adalah _maid_-nya sedari umur 10 tahun. Aku yatim piatu sedari bayi dan besar disebuah panti asuhan dipinggir kota Tokyo hingga aku diadopsi keluarga Uchiha untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi putra bungsu mereka. Tuan dan Nyonya besar Uchiha selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka hingga sering meninggalkan Sasuke-sama sendiri dirumah sejak kecil. Karena itu mereka-Keluarga Uchiha mengambilku untuk menjadi teman dan pelayan yang selalu ada untuknya. Karena usia kami yang seumuran memnbuatku tidak sulit berteman denganya. Dan selama 7 tahun aku menjalankan tugasku dnegan baik.

Oh ya, tadi aku bilang sikap Tuanku itu dingin dan cuek,kan? Haha, itu tidak akan berlaku bila kami hanya berdua karena dia akan sangat jahil mengerjaiku atau menggodaku. Membuatku kesal saat hanya berdua adalah kesenangannya dan aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah merona merah. Dan aku lupa bilang, aku tidak mempunyai marga karena Ibu panti hanya memberi nama 'Sakura' padaku.

Sekolah dan teman-temanku tidak mempermasalahkan aku yang tidak mempunyai marga karena mereka tahu aku adalah seorang Pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke dan tak ada yang berani mencari masalah denganku karena pasti akan berimbas pada mereka sendiri. Alasannya? Yeah karena Tuanku akan marah bila ada yang menggangguku. Kenapa marah? Apakah Tuanku mempunyai rasa cinta untuku? Tidak, dia marah karena bila aku sakit karena mereka otomatis tidak ada yang mengurus kebutuhannya karena hanya aku yang bertugas menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya dari dia bangun sampai akan menjelang tidur.

Ditambah dia tak mudah akrab dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya karena itu bila aku tak ada itu sama saja Tuanku mencari repot. Dan apakah aku menyukainya? Jawabannya tentu saja 'IYA'. Aku lebih dari sekedar menyukainya, aku mencintai majikan tampanku. Namun aku tahu diri, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa. Dimatanya aku adalah Sakura _Maid_ -Pribadinya, aku adalah Sakura Teman kecilnya dan tak akan pernah ada 'Sakura adalah seseorang yang berarti dihidupnya'. Lagi pula Tuanku itu sudah menyukai seorang gadis cantik dari keluarga kaya yang juga Primadona sekolah.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? _Pertama_ dari cara Tuanku menatapnya yang berjalan anggun diterpa mentari hangat. _Kedua_ dari gelagatnya yang merona saat berdekatan dengan -'nya' walau ditutupi dengan wajah stoic Tuanku. _Ketiga_ dari ungkapan ceritanya padaku. Tuanku bilang dia amat sangat cantik bila tersenyum, tubuh mungil gadis itu membuatnya ingin merengkuh gadis itu dan mata gadis itu amat sangatlah indah. Tuanku tersenyum menceritakan bagaimana gadis itu dan aku pun setuju. Walau sakit namun bila dapat melihat senyum bahagia Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat kucintai maka aku rela memendam cinta ini sampai akhir hanyat.

**Sakura POV end**

**Normal POV**

" Sakura kau mau pulang bersamaku sambil menemaniku ke Mall?" seorang gadi berambut pirang diikat kuda menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memasukkan buku kedalam tas.

"Aku harus izin dulu pada Sasuke-sama. Kau mau menemaniku, Ino!" gadis bernama ino itu mengangguk setuju.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke di kelas favorit yaitu kelas 2-A. tak begitu jauh dari kelas mereka. Begitu sampai Sakura langsung masuk tanpa halangan berarti dari murid-murid kelas itu karena sudah tahu urusan gadis merah muda itu pasti dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan yang heran bila melihat Sakura keluar-masuk kelas 2-A setiap harinya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menghampiri meja Tuannya yang tengah bercanda ria dengan gadis pujaan Tuannya. Sakura menahan sesak didadanya dan menunggu hingga Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis musim semi itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata kelam Tuannya.

"S-saya mau meminta izin Sasuke-sama untuk pulang dan pergi belanja bersama Ino!" ujar Sakura yang masih belum berani menatap Tuanya.

"Hn, aku baru saja akan memberi tahumu kalau aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Hinata, baguslah kalau kau pulang bersama teman pirangmu itu!" merasa sudah mendapatkan izin, Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan majikannya yang kembali bercanda ria dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Yeah, dia adalah gadis pujaan Sasuke yang baru pindah ke UHS 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Ayo Ino, aku sudah mendapatkan izin sari Sasuke-sama!" Sakura berujar dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ino hanya memandang sahabatnya iba. Ia tahu kalau sahabat merah mudanya ingin menangis melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Ino menarik Sakura hingga berada dihadapannya. Ino menarik kedua ujing bibir Sakura hingga tercetak sebuah senyuman diwajah cantik itu.

"Aku mau kau tersenyum dan melupakan yang kau lihat tadi. Selama seharian ini kau akan aku culik untuk menemaniku belanja, mengerti forehead?!" Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan mengangguk setuju sembari tersenyum kecil. Lagi pula Sakura juga tidak mau mengingat kejadian tadi, ia ingin bersenang-senang hari ini.

"Apa kalau aku menolak kau akan memutilasiku seperti penculik-penculik diluar sana,Pig?" Sakura berujar bercanda membalas candaan Ino.

" Tidak hanya itu, setelah memutilasimu aku akan memasukakn tubuhmu ke koper dan whuss~ kubuang ke laut!" Ino makin bicara ngelantur dan mengundang tawa gadis musim semi itu.

"Hahaha…kau tidak akan berani melakukannya Pig, Sudahlah ayo berangkat keburu sore!" Sakura segera mengalihkan pembicaaan karena ia tahu Ino tak akan habis menggodanya.

"Iya-iya, ayo kita belanjaaaaa….!" Ino berseru senang membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. Yeah, Ino memang sangat menyukai Shopping hingga terkadang lupa waktu. Sepasang sahabat itu berjalan semangat menuju parkiran, menghampiri mobil berwarna kuning pucat milik Ino. Jangan heran melihat Ino menggunakan mobil kesekolah karena ia adalah pewaris Yamanaka Shop yang terkenal di Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa Forehead…~!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sembari menghidupkan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Hati-hati Pig!" Sakura balas melambai walau Ino tak melihatnya

**Sakura POV**

Jam 7 malam. Sial, kerena keasikan menemani Ino belanja aku jadi telat pulang. Semoga saja Sasuke-sama belum pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan masuk ke Mansion Uchiha yang telah kutinggali selama 7 tahun. Aku melenggang masuk dengan perasaan was-was apabila kepergok Sasuke-sama baru pulang jam segini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke-sama hingga saat ini membuatku bernafas lega. Kali ini aku berjalan santai hendak menuju kamarku yang dibelakang Mension yang harus melewati dapur terlebih dahulu. Namun-

"Eghh~…Sa-sasu…~

**DEG**

-Aku berhenti melangkah tepat di ambang pintu dapur. Tubuhku menegang mendengar suara desahan yang kuyakini itu adalah suara Hinata. Kuberanikan diri mengintip dicela-cela pintu dan aku menyesali keputusanku untuk mengintip. Di dalam sana, Tuanku, sahabatku dan Orang yang kucintai tengah berciuman panas dengan gadis pujaannya, bahkan sempat kulihat tangan Tuan muda merayap menelusuri tubuh Hinata.

Kubekap mulutku yang mulai terisak. Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka karena isakanku. Aku ingin pergi tapi entah kenapa kakiku sangat sulit untuk digerakan. Aku ingin marah dan berteriak namun apa hak-ku untuk melakukan itu semua. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi orang yang kucintai, apa gunanya aku marah padanya.

"**Kau bodoh Sakura, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dia adalah majikanmu dan kau adalah pelayannya, tidak sepantasnya kau mengharapkan cinta dari Tuanmu. Kau berbeda dengannya, kau hanya seorang pelayan yang tidak mungkin bisa bersanding dengannya!"**

Air mataku makin deras mengalir. Betapa bodohnya aku yang mengaharapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya aku tak memiliki perasaan ini, seharusnya aku membunuh perasaan ini dari dulu.

"**Benar. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Cinderella yang menikah dengan sang Pangeran dan hidup bahagia. Kau hanya akan menjadi buih seperti putri duyung yang tak berakhir bahagia dan merelakan pangeran bersama pujaannya!"**

Tubuhku bergetar, kakiku seakan menjadi jely hingga tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Aku merosot jatuh membelakangi dinding dapur. Air mataku masih belum mau berhenti mengalir.

"Eghh~…Sa-sasuke-kunnnn…"

"Ahh…pelan-pelan Sasu.."

"Maaf hime…aku tidak tahan…"

**Lari!Lari!Lari!**

Aku menutup kedua telingaku erat-erat. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka yang hanya akan membuatku hatiku semakin remuk. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sasuke-sama ketika tak mendapatiku tidak membangunkannya besok, toh dia sedang sibuk dengan Hinata. Aku berlari keluar dan terus berlari. Tak kuhiraukan umpatan-umpatan mereka yang kutabrak . Aku terus berlari tanpa mengenal lelah dan sakit dikakiku karena sakit dihatiku lebih terasa sakit daripada apapun. Hingga aku sampai sebuah rumah milik sahabat Pirangku,ino. Kurogoh ponselku dan segera menghubunginya.

"Halo Sakura…ada apa? apa ada yang tertinggal?" mendengar suara Ino membuat pertahananku pecah. Aku terisak lagi walau pelan.

"I-ino…hik…aku berada didepan…hik…rumahmu !" ujarku dengan sesunggukan.

"APAAA?"

**Normal POV **

"APAAA" Ino terpekik keras. Segera gadis berambut pirang itu turun dari kasur empuknya, mengambil jaket dan segera melesat keluar rumah. Betapa kagetnya Ino melihat sahabat merah mudanya tengah meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ino segera membuka gerbang dan menerjang memeluk Sakura. Ia peluk erat sahabatnya ini.

"I-ino…a-akku…-" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suara seakan tertahan ditenggorokannya.

"Ssttt… sudah jangan katakan apapun, lebih baik kita masuk dulu!" Ino membantu Sakura berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah Ino tampak sepi karena kebetulan kedua orang tua dan Kakak Ino sedang pergi. Ino mendudukkan Sakura di tepi kasur beserta dirinya. Ia tatap Sakura yang masih terisak walau pelan.

"Sekarang cerikan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu! Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahuku dulu? Apa Sasuke mengizinkanmu keluar !" karena tak tahan melihat Sakura yang terus menangis, Ino segera memberondongi Sakura dengan segala pertanyaan yang sedari tadi hinggap dibenaknya. Ia tak suka melihat air mata di wajah cantik Sakura.

**DEG **

Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat bahu Sakura menegang walau sesaat namun Ino menyadarinya. Dan kini Ino tahu kenapa sahabat merah mudanya menjadi seperti ini. Karena seorang pemuda keren yang menjadi Pangeran di sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Cih, menyebut atau mengingat namanya saja kedang membuat Ino kesal sendiri karena ia memang tidak suka dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Pemuda itu terlalu dingin dan angkuh, apalagi pemuda itu adalah tersangka utama penyebab sahabatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Apa karena Uchiha brengsek itu lagi?" tanya Ino walau sudah jelas jawabannya. Sakura menyusap wajahnya, kepala merah mudanya terangkat memandang Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban sembari mengangguk.

"Hahhh… sudah kuduga. Dengar Sakura, kenapa dari sekian banyak pria didunia ini kau harus menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus Sakura, berhentilah membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu!" ujar Ino pada Sakura yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Kalau seperti in-"

"Karena Sasuke-sama adalah hidupku. Karena hanya Sasuke-sama yang berarti dalam hidupku, Karena hanya Sasuke-sama yang dapat menarik semua atensiku. Karena hanya Sasuke-sama yang dapat membuatku tersenyum dan hati ini hangat. Karena hanya Sasuke-sama yang dapat kulihat. Dan karena hanya Sasuke-sama yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Karena aku mencintainya,Ino!" Sakura berujar dengan suara paraunya. Dan kembali mata emerald indah itu tidak mampu membendung air matanya jatuh. Lelehan air mata itu kembali membasahi wajah Sakura.

Ino memandang Sakura iba. Ia tercekat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sungguh besar dan tulus perasaan sahabatnya ini tapi kenapa harus Uchiha brengsek itu yang harus dicintai sahabatnya. Mata Ino memanas mendengar suara isak Sakura yang kian keras. Segera Ino memeluk sahabatnya, mendekapnya erat seolah memberitahu kalau Sakura tak sendiri.

"Kau salah Sakura. Aku adalah sahabatmu, apa aku tidak berarti dalam hidupmu? Apa aku tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu? Apa aku tidak dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan hatimu hangat dengan Persahabatan kita?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Tidak, Ino adalah sahabatnya yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, Sakura bersyukur Ino hadir dalam hidupnya dan hanya kepada Ino ia dapat tersenyum dan hatinya hangat dengan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin selama ini. Ya, hidupnya tak lagi hanya Sasuke seorang, ada Ino yang akan selalu menjadi tempatnya mengadu dan berkeluh kesah. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirim Ino menjadi sahabatnya. Ya, setidaknya Tuhan masih bersikap adil padanya.

"Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi, ada kau sahabatku yang selalu ada dan mendukungku. Terima kasih Ino!" Sakura peluk sahabat Barbie like-nya dan Ino membalasnya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dalam hati terdalam Sakur bertekad menghapus perasaan cintanya pada Tuannya. Karena sampai kapan pun ia dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bersatu. Dilihat dari sudut luar maupun dalam, Sasuke dan Sakura sangatlah berbeda.

Sakura yang miskin, Sasuke yang kaya. Sakura yang biasa, Sasuke yang luar biasa. Sasuke yang dingin, Sakura yang hangat. Sasuke yang manja dan Sakura yang mandiri. Terbentang jarak yang amat luar diantara mereka. Dan lagi, hanya Sakura yang merasakan cinta ini. Sang Tuan telah menemukan Pujaannya maka Sakura pun harus berhenti berharap dan juga harus menemukan Pujaannya.

"**Ya. Lupankan Tuanmu itu. Dia bahagia dengan gadis lain. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Lepaskan dan cari kebahagiaan yang lain. Kau pun pantas untuk bahagia ,Sakura!"**

Dibalik pelukan sahabatnya, gadis merah muda itu merapalkan tekad terberat dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Kediaman Uchiha**

**Sakura POV**

Aku melenggang masuk ke rumah Utama. Setelah aku menangis tadi malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah Ino dan baru kembali saat subuh menjelang. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjalankan tekadku. Tak peduli jarum jam yang masih diangka lima pagi. Aku menghampiri kamar majikanku. Aku hendak mempersiapkan segala keperluannya dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Biasanya jam segini Sasuke-sama masih tidur. Karenanya aku tidak ragu menggapai kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dan apa yang kulihat sekarang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Kamar Sasuke-sama yang bernuansa biru itu tampak gelap. Namun dengan cahaya lampu dari luar kamar, aku dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam lembut tengah tertidur diatas kasur Sasuke-sama dengan selimut yang menutupinya. Walau tidak terlihat, namun aku tahu bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu dalam keadaan telanjang karena aku dapat menangkap beberapa potong pakaian wanita berserakan disekitar kasur.

Aku mencengkram dadaku yang terasa amat sangat sakit. Mulutku terbuka karena entah kemana semua oksigen. Mataku memanas dan mendadak kepalaku menjadi sangat berat dan pusing. Aku belum beranjak dari tempatku hingga tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang karena sebuah tangan kekar menarik lenganku kasar namun tangannya yang lain menarik dan menutup pintu itu pelan.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-sama?"

Aku segera menundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahan menatap mata onyx kelam milik Sasuke-sama. Ada kemarahan terpancar dalam mata Tuanku. Segera aku seka sudut mataku yang berair.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pinky?" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"M-Maaf Sasuke-sama! Saya hanya ingin mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah anda tapi ketika saya membuka pintu ternyata a-ada-...!" Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku. Hatiku sakit saat ingin mengatakan ada wanita telanjang dikasur milik majikannya. Bibirku kini bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hn. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku sebelum mendapat izin dariku! Kau mengerti!" segera aku mengangguk mengerti dan membungkukkan badanku Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Baik Sasuke-sama! Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi!"

"Hn. Sekarang pergilah! Ada yang akan menyiapkan kebutuhanku nanti dan mulai sekarang kau berangkat sekolah sendiri! Mengerti!" lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar titah dari Tuanku. Aku tidak bisa membantah karena perintah Sasuke-sama adalah hal yang mutlak bagiku.

**BLAAMM**

**Normal POV**

Berbeda dengan tadi. Sasuke sama menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit membantingnya. Sakura masih belum beranjak dari posisinya yang membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat. Namun titik air mata mulai menetesi lantai. Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Segera Sakura bangun dari posisinya dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada dibelakang rumah utama. Sakura meraih jaket, ponsel dan tas kecil berwarna pink-nya dan melesat pergi. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekolah atau tidak. ia tidak peduli Sasuke akan marah padanya dan Sakura pun tidak peduli dengan sahabat pirangnya yang akan khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. AKU TIDAK PEDULIII!" Sakura merapalkan mantra 'tidak peduli' guna mengeyahkan rasa sakit yang kembali menyergap dadanya. Langkah Sakura berhenti ditaman kota. Gadis merah muda itu menghampiri sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dan mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sewarna dengan rambutnya. Wajah Sakura tenggelam dalam lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks…hiks…" samar-samar suara isak tangis gadis itu tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Lelehan air mata mulai menganak sungai dipipi Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menangis karena Tuannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan menangis Sakura. Segera Sakura hapus lelehan air matanya dan mendongak melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

Mata emerald. Sakura menatap warna emerald yang sama dengannya. Dan mata emerald Sakura terbelalak tatkala melihat helaian merah muda yang menjadi warna rambut gadis yang menegurnya. Dan sekali lagi Sakura terkejut karena wajah gadis di depannya sungguh mirip dengan dirinya. Sama halnya dengan gadis itu. Ia juga terkejut mendapati rupa yang sama dengan miliknya.

"KAU?" kedua gadis berwajah serupa itu mengajungkan telunjuk masing-masing. Kedua mata emerald mereka belum melepas mata emerald didepannya.

"S-Sa-Sakura?" gadis yang ada dihadapan Sakura mencoba memanggil namanya.

"K-kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? S-siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura agak tergagap karena masih terkejut.

"KYAAAAA…SAKURAAA! ini benar kau Sakura! Saudara kembarku!" gadis itu segera memeluk Sakura dengan girang. Bahkan tubuh Sakura agak tergoncang karena gadis yang memeluknya berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Namun Sakura masih tidak merepon. Ia masih terkejut atas tindakan gadis yang berwajah sama dengannya. Tapi tunggu. Saudara kembar?

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura setelah bersusah payah melepas pelukan gadis didepannya yang kelewat erat.

"Aku Sakyra, Haruno Sakyra. Dan kau adalah saudara kembarku! Dan Namamu Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" jawab gadis itu yang bernama Sakyra. Gadis yang mengaku-ngaku saudara kembar Sakura itu masih saja tersenyum senang.

"H-Haruno? M-Maksudmu aku masih mempunyai keluarga!" Tanya Sakura membeo. Otaknya masih mencerna perkataan gadis merah muda didepannya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu! Ayo…!" Sakyra menarik tangan Sakura yang masih saja dalam mode terkejut. Tanpa bisa menolak Sakura mengikuti langkah gadis yang mengaku sebagai saudara kembarnya. Sedikit yang Sakura cerna. Ia mempunyai saudara. Ia mempunyai keluarga. Tanpa bisa dicegah sebuah senyum cerah terukir diwajah cantik Sakura karena rasa bahagia dan senang menghinggapi hatinya. Dan tanpa sadar rasa sedih karena sang majikan entah pergi kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha's High School **

Satu hal yang ingin Ino lakukan sekarang. Menghampiri majikan sahabatnya dan melabrak pria berambut ayam itu. Tidak peduli jika Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang memiliki sekolahnya ini. Persetan. Sahabat merah mudanya hingga detik ini belum juga datang padahal sudah jam istirahat. Padahal tadi pagi Sakura baik-baik saja saat pulang dari rumahnya. Tapi batang hidung sahabat merah mudanya saja tidak kelihatan. Membuat Ino khawatir setengah mati.

Sudah berulang kali Ino menghubungi Sakura. Tersambung namun tidak juga diangkat. Berbagai kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk hinggap dikepala pirang Ino. Kemungkinan terbaik adalah-**tidak ada**. Dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah 'Sakura tidak bisa sekolah hari ini karena dihukum oleh Sasuke karena tidak pulang tadi malam'. Ino semakin berjalan cepat tatkala kemungkinan terburuk menimpa sahabatnya.

**SREKKKK**

Beberapa murid yang masih bertahan dikelas saat istirahat di kelas 2-A menoleh tatkala pintu kelas dibuka kasar oleh Ino. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran murid lainnya. Ino melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah bercanda ria dengan Hinata tanpa sadar dengan kehadirannya. Kekesalan Ino semakin membuncah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja saat Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Dengan geram Ino menyentak kasar bahu Sasuke hingga membuat sang korban meringis pelan dan menatap Ino tajam

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan geraman tertahan.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya tentang dimana pelayanku , Yamanaka!" Sasuke mendesis tajam pada Ino. Namun gadis cantik bak seorang model itu tidak takut dan balas menantang tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

"AKU TANYA DIMANA SAKURA, UCHIHA?" Ino berteriak marah pada salah satu keturunan pemilik tempat ia menimba ilmu. Namun lagi-lagi Ino tidak peduli karena rasa khawatir pada sahabatnya mengalahkan ketakutan akan didepak keluar dari sekolah elit ini.

"Mana aku tahu dimana dia berada! Dimana dia sekarang bukan urusanku dan jangan ganggu waktuku hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan pelayanku lagi, Yamanaka!" ujar Sasuke sarat penuh ancaman. Tak ayal membuat keberanian Ino kini sedikit menciut. Memilih mengalah. Ino berbalik dan melangkah hendak pergi dari kelas yang memuakan baginya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih melihatnya,

"Suatu saat kau akan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan sahabatku, Uchiha! Kau lihat saja nanti!" setalah mengatakan sebuah peringatan bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Ino segera melenggang pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Yamanaka! Karena sahabat kesayanganmu tidak akan pernah pergi dariku!"ujar lirih Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Dan pemuda berambut ayam itu kembali pada kegiatannya dengan Hinata.

Kau terlalu Uchiha! Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimana depan! Dan kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pelayan merah mudamu! Hehh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum cerah tidak juga hilang dari wajah cantik Sakura. Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis merah muda yang merupakan saudara kembarnya tadi, senyum bahagia ini tidak mau hilang dari wajah cantik Sakura. Baginya ini adalah hari terburuk dan terbaiknya.

**Flasblack**

Kini Sakura dan gadis merah muda yang lain-Sakyra tengah berada di sebuah café coffe dekat taman kota. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menurut tatkala Sakyra menyuruhnya duduk dan memesankan kopi untuknya. Dan sekarang kedua gadis bersurai merah muda itu duduk berhadapan. Ekspresi yang diciptakan keduanya sangat berbeda. Sakyra dengan ekspresi senangnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis didepannya sedang Sakura dengan ekspresi kikuk karena terus dipandangai seperti itu.

"Emm…maaf H-Haru-"

"Panggil Sakyra saja! Bagaimana kau bisa memanggil seseorang dengan margamu sendiri!" sela Sakyra tatkala Sakura memanggilnya 'Haruno'.

"Ah maaf Sakyra-san aku tid-"

"Oh ayolah! Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti aku ini adalah orang asing bagimu! Aku saudaramu jadi panggil namaku dengan benar, Sakura-chan!" Sakura menggaruk pipinya kikuk.

Ini kali pertama selain Ino yang langsung memanggilnya dengan akrap. Ino dan Sakyra adalah type orang yang ramah dan supel. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedari kecil selalu diajari sopan santun dan terbiasa memanggil nama orang lain dengan sopan. Dan bila Sakyra bilang ia adalah orang asing bagi Sakura maka itu memang benar 'kan?

"Baikklah,S-Sakyra-chan!" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Nah itu lebih baik! Sekarang kau mau bertanya apa?" Sakyra melipat kedua tanganya diatas meja sembari mata emeraldnya tidak lepas dari Sakura.

"Kau bilang aku adalah saudara kembarmu! Apa berarti aku adalah saudaramu, Sakyra-chan!" pertanyaan bodoh. Sakura tahu itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia tannyakan yang selama ini diketahui mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

"Tentu saja benar! Kita adalah Saudara kembar namun kita terpisah saat bayi karena rumah kita yang berada di sini terjadi perampokan dan salah satu dari perampok itu mengambil dirimu! Ayah dan Ibu selama ini salalu berusaha mencari dirimu karena mereka yakin kalau kau masih hidup tapi kami terpaksa harus pindah karena Ibu yang belum merelakan dirimu! Dan saat Ayah bercerita tentang kau yang merupakan kembaranku, membuatku ingin membantu menemukanmu dengan insting yang kumiliki denganmu! Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya kami kembali ke Konoha untuk berlibur ke kampung halaman. Namun baru saja aku akan mencari keberadaan saudaraku yang tidak pernah kulihat wujudnya, aku menemukanmu di taman tadi!" Sakyra menyeruput sedikit kopinya setelah panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tapi bila itu yang terjadi, lalu kenapa aku bisa berada dipanti asuhan?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak usah dipikirkan! Yang terpenting sekarang kau salamat dan kita bisa memulai sebagai keluarga! Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan sangat kaget dan bahagia bertemu denganmu!" Sakura tersenyum senang tatkala membayangkan sebuah keluarga yang selama ini tidak pernah ia miliki. Ia masih punya Ayah, Ibu dan seorang Saudara. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Sakura. ia tidak lagi sebatang kara sekarang. Namun senyum bahagia itu berangsur menghilang tatkala ia mengingat sebuah keluarga yang telah mengadopsi dirinya dan seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi cintanya.

"Aku senang ternyata aku masih mempunyai keluarga tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan kalian. Maaf!" Sakura menunduk kepalanya karena tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa saudara kembarnya.

"Heeee? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Sakyra berteriak tidak terima

"Karena sekarang aku tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga dan menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi putra bungsu mereka!" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Bisa! Kau bisa keluar dari keluarga itu selama kau mengatakannya pada mereka kalau kau sudah menemukan keluargamu dan aku akan membantumu! Tenang saja!" Sakyra berseru menyuarakan pendapatnya. Membuat Sakura sedikit tertawa karena tingkah Sakyra yang lucu menurutnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau berkumpul dengan kami Sakura? Dengan keluargamu sendiri?" suara Sakyra berubah lirih. Sakura dapat menangkap gurat kekecewaan di wajah yang serupa dengannya itu.

"B-Bukan begitu! Aku ingin sekali tapi…~" kalimat Sakura terhenti karena wajah sang majikan tampannya kembali muncul dikepalanya.

"Tapi apa Sakura?" Sakyra bertanya gemas

"Tidak ada apa-apa! aku ingin bersama kalian jadi aku mohon bantuanmu Sakyra!" jawaban Sakura membuat sang saudara kembar terlonjak senang dan berjingkrang sembari memeluk dirinya.

"Yeyyyyy…akhirnya keluarga kita lengkap! Terima kasih Sakuraaaa-chaaa…~!" kali Sakura membalas pelukan Sakyra. Dan kini Sakura yakin kalau gadis merah muda ini adalah saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura begitu nyaman dan senang didekat Sakyra.

"Baik! Hubungi aku jika kapan kau akan bicara dengan keluarga yang mengadopsimu! Aku harus segera pergi menemui Ayah!" ujar Sakyra melepas pelukannya.

"Bertemu dengan Ayah? Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakura yang tampak ingin menemui sang Ayah yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Tidak! Kau harus menyelesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan keluarga itu! Baru kemudian kita kejutkan kedua orang tua kita dengan kehadiranmu, oke?" Sakura menganguk mengerti. Sedikitdemi sedikit Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Sakyra yang agak kekanakan.

"Aku pergi dulu! Jaa-ne Sakura-chan…~!" Sakyra segera melesay pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bertahan dari tempatnya. Dan perlahan senyum bahagia kembali terukir di wajah Sakura hingga ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan café.

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha di hari berikutnya…**

Malam ini. Entah Tuhan yang sedang melancarkan semua rencana Sakyra atau hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kini kedua gadis berwajah serupa itu tengah berhadapan dengan anggota inti keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi yang telah kembali dari kesibukan masing-masing. Ketiga Uchiha itu menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk mendengar pernyataan salah gadis merah muda dihadapan mereka.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura?" sang kepala rumah tangga-Fugaku membuka percakapan. Sakura sontak merundukkan kepalanya.

" Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian Uchiha-san! Namun kedatangan saya kesini untuk meminta kalian melepas saudara kembar saya untuk dapat kembali dengan keluarga yang sebenarnya!" Sakyra berujar tegas pada ketiga Uchiha itu. Sakura hanya diam tidak berani menatap ketiga anggota inti Uchiha itu.

"Hn. Kami mengerti! Akan segera urus semua surat keterangan Sakura! anda tidak usah khawatir Nona-" Fufaku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sakyra. Nama Saya Haruno Sakyra, Uchiha-san!" Sakyra membungkuk hormat.

"Hn. Haruno-san!" sang kepala rumah tangga itu segera melenggang pergi.

"Semoga kau bahagia Sakura-chan!" Mikoto tersenyum tipis walau ada gurat sedih diwajah cantiknya. Ia peluk sebentar Sakura yang telah ia anggap anak sendiri. Rasanya sungguh sedih rasanya saat akan ditinggal oleh Sakura. Namun Mikoto berusaha untuk tidak egois dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Mikoto-sama !" Sakura tersenyum tulus pada wanita yang telah ia anggap ibu selama ini. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Mikoto segera beranjak dan menyusul suaminya. Meninggalkan si kembar Haruno dan si sulung Uchiha.

"Hahhh…padahal aku sangat menyayangimu Saku-chan! Kau sudah ku anggap adik perempuanku!" Itachi memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura pun membalas pelukan Itachi

"Saya juga telah menganggap Itachi –sama sebagai kakak saya! Terima kasih untuk perhatian Itachi-sama selama ini pada saya!" kini senyum tulus terukir diwajah Sakura untuk si sulung Uchiha.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku akan merindukanmu Sakura-chan!" Itachi menepuk dan mengacak sedikit surai merah muda Sakura dan hendak melangkah pergi bila saja Sakura tidak menarik ujung jas-nya.

"Saya mohon pada Itachi-sama! Jangan katakan kemana saya akan pergi pada Sasuke-sama! Saya mohon!" ujar Sakura memohon pada Itachi. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala si sulung Uchiha dan pergi meninggalkan si kemban Haruno itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau kau bisa! Sekarang cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan pulang!" Sakura menganguk mengerti. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakyra tidak mengikuti karena mata emerald miliknya sibuk melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang dimeja dan dinding. Diantara foto itu Sakyra dapat melihat sebuah foto dua orang anak kecil. Seorang bocah berambut biru gelap seperti bokong ayam dan seorang gadis cilik berambut merah muda.

Bibir Sakyra melengkung ke atas. Menahan tawa karena betapa lucunya saudari serahimnya sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah merah sedang bergandengan tangan dengan bocah laki-laki tadi.

**BRAKK**

Perhatian Sakyra teralih pada suara bantingan pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap berbentuk bokong ayam sedang berjalan dengan dipapah oleh seorang gadis seksi berambut hitam lembut. Pemuda yang merupakan hasil pertumbuhan dari bocah yang lucu didalam foto itu tampak sedang dalam keadaan mabuk karena jalannya yang sempoyongan. Mata emerald Sakyra tidak lepas pada kedua remaja tanggung itu hingga ia bersirobok dengan mata onxy pemuda itu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, pinky?"

Perempatan marah seketika terukir indah di jidat lebar Sakyra. Hell yeah! Ia baru bertemu dengan pemuda tadi tapi pemuda sialan itu seenak jidatnya mengejek warna rambutnya. Tapi Sakyra hanya diam dan melihat mereka sampai menghilang masuk dalam kamar. Sakyra mengelus dada pelan.

"_Brengsek. Coba saja ini bukan rumahnya, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya_!" Sakyra mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Tapi Sakyra menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda tadi pasti majikan saudara kembarnya. Sangat kelihatan dari gaya panggilannya yang mencela. Oh betapa Sakyra tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura bisa bertahan hidup dengan majikan menyebalkan macam pemuda bokong ayam tadi?

"Ayo! Aku sudah membawa semua barang-barang yang kuperlukan. Hanya tinggal kembali lagi mengambil buku-buku pelajaranku!" Sakura kembali dengan dua koper besar berwarna merah dan hitam. Sakura menarik kopernya hendak keluar namun ditahan oleh Sakyra.

"Kita tidak perlu membawa buku-buku Saku-chan! Di sekolah kita yang baru kau akan mendapat buku yang berbeda lagi! Jadi ditinggal saja!" ujar Sakyra mengingatkan tentang rencana mereka yang akan pindah sekolah.

"Ah! Aku lupa, maaf!"

Ini adalah salah satu hal terberat yang dilakukan Sakura. Meninggalkan Konoha karena rumah keluarga Haruno berada di Amerika. Jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus pindah sekolah dan ikut keluarganya. Dan malam ini mereka berangkat karena mendadak Ayah mereka berdua mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit di Amerika kalau kondisi Ibu mereka bertambah parah. Dan Sakura hanya pamit pada beberapa orang saja dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Saky-chan! Sebelum pergi aku harus menemui sahabatku dulu! Tidak enak rasanya kalau berpamitan lewat telepon!" pinta Sakura

"Baikklah tapi kita harus cepat! Tiga jam lagi pesawat kita akan segera take-off!" Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Kedua gadis yang lahir di musim itu keluar dari rumah besar milik Uchiha. Semua barang yang dibawa oleh Sakura di masukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil merah pekat yang dibawa oleh Sakyra. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, si gadis cherry blossom yang kini bernama Haruno Sakura ini menatap sebentar rumah yang menjadi rumahnya selama 7 tahun ini. Ada rasa tidak rela meninggalkan rumah yang banyak memberi kenangan tidak terlupakan. Namun sebentar Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sakyra untuk segera pergi. Dan si kembar Haruno-Sakura dan Sakyra pun ini melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman besar Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Enggh…!"

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa agak berat. Sinar mentari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela menyilaukan mataku. Kulirik jam digital diatas nakas samping kasurku. Jam 07-30. Aku terbelalak lebar. Aku bangun kesiangan. Sialan kemana si pinky itu? Kenapa pelayan pribadiku itu tidak membangunkanku? Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk balas dendam padaku karena tempo hari? Tapi segera kuenyahkan pikiran itu. Aku mengenal baik Sakura. Pelayan merah mudaku tidak akan pernah mempunyai dendam padaku, apalagi membalas perbuatanku.

Mengesampingkan rasa kesalku pada pelayanku itu, segera aku melesat menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini bisa kuprediksi kalau aku akan terlambat sekolah dan orang pertama yang akan kumarahi karena keterlambatanku ini adalah si Pingky itu. Awas saja bila nanti bertemu. Sasuke menyeringai tatkala memikirkan hukuman yang tepat untuk pelayan merah mudanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolahku sendiri. Yeah, bukan hal sulit bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

** Uchiha's High School **

Hari ini terasa ada yang hilang bagiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang hilang itu. Aku merasa tidak ada yang luput dari mata onyx milikku. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang dengan pagi ini. Tapi entah kenapa jauh didalam hati aku merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupku. Aku mencoba mendaftar semua kegiatanku pagi ini. Bangun tidur,berangkat sekolah,terlambat datang ke kelas, bertemu dengan kekasihku-Hinata dan bermesraan dengannya, memarah-ah sekarang aku tahu apa belum kulakukan pagi ini dan membuatku hampa.

Si Pingky itu ternyata. Kalau dipikir juga hari ini pelayan pribadiku itu belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Apa dia sengaja mengabaikan Tuannya ini?. Sepertinya karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si Yamanaka menyebalkan itu membuat pelayan merah mudaku menjadi seorang pembangkang.

"_Lihat saja pingky, aku akan menghukummu karena kesalahanmu yang_ _menumpuk banyak dari tadi pagi!" _

Aku menyeringai tatkala memikirkan sebuah hukuman yang akan membuat gadis merah muda itu kapok mengabaikannya begini. Aku melenggang pergi ke kelas pelayanku. Ini jam istirahat. Biasanya si Pingky itu yang akan menghampiriku dengan sekotak bento namun kali ini aku yang datang ke kelasnya.

**SREKKK**

Semua murid di kelas 2-E itu menatapku heran, kagum dan kaget. Seperti biasa para gadis-gadis itu berteriak girang karena kehadiranku. Namun tiak kupedulikan. Mataku menelusuri setiap jengkal kelas itu. Mencoba mencari seorang manusia berkepala permen kapas namun nihil. Yang kutemukan hanya si Yamanaka yang terdiam dikursinya. Ku hampiri gadis pirang yang mengaku sahabat pelayan pribadiku. Mungkin ia tahu dimana Pingky berada.

"Hn. Dimana Sakura?"

Aku langsung bertanya tanpa menyapa atau apalah untuk basa-basi karena sejujurnya aku tidak terbiasa basa-basi. Gadis pirang didepanku mengangkat wajah dan itu sedikit membuatku terkejut. Wajah Yamanaka yang biasanya terlihat segar kini pucat dengan lingkarang mata disekitar matanya yang juga tampak bengkak. Ada dengannya gerangan? .

"Hehh…kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, Uchiha? Tidak ada gunanya kau tahu dan kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk tahu dimana Sakura berada?" ujar gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino padaku.

Aku tidak berhak? Hei, jangan bercanda. Si Pingky itu adalah pelayanku, dan sebagai Tuannya aku berhak tahu dimana pelayanku berada.

"Tentu saja aku berhak ,Yamanaka! Dia pelayanku!" jawabku santai namun cibikan bibir dari Ino membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Pelayanmu katamu? Sadarlah wahai Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, Sakura bukan lagi pembantumu! Ia sudah menemukan keluarga aslinya dan tadi malam Sakura pergi keluar negeri bersama keluarganya, PUAS?" Ino menjawab terengah-engah. Ada perasaan marah didalamnya.

**DEG**

Entah rasa sakit apa yang tengah menyergap hatiku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana rasa ini datang namun mengetahui bahwa Si Pingky telah pergi bersama keluarga sesungguhnya membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Sekelebat rasa takut menyergap diriku.

"Kau jangan mencoba berbohong Yamanaka! Sakura tidak mungkin pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku!" aku mencengkram kedua bahu Ino dengan erat. Namun segera Ino tepis kedua tanganku dari bahunya.

"Mungkin saja Tuan Uchiha! Buktinya Sakura tidak berpamitan padamu bukan? Jadi berhenti merecokiku dengan pertanyaanmu karena aku tidak akan pernah menjawab rasa ingin tahumu itu, Uchiha!" Ino kembali mendesis tajam padaku. Segera aku melesat pergi dari kelas ini. Dalam otak jeniusku hanya terpikir untuk menemui Kakakku yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sini.

**BRAK**

"Astaga, jantungku…!"

"Dimana Sakura?"

Kuhiraukan Itachi yang masih mengelus dada karena gebrakan pintuk yang kulakukan tadi. Ku tatap tajam kakak kandungku-meminta jawaban.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit manusiawi ,Sasuke? Kau membuatku hampir mati karena jantungan kau tahu!" tidak ku dengar dumelan dari pria berumur20 tahun itu.

"Dimana Sakura, Aniki?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini kau pasti kau tahu jawabannya Sasuke!" bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah berasumsi.

"DIMANA SAKURA?" aku berteriak marah. Tidakkah kakak bodohku itu tahu bahwa aku sedang cemas sekarang. Jawaban yang paling ingin kudengar adalah semua yang dikatakan Yamanaka tadi salah. Namun tak ayal rasa cemasku bertambah tatkala kulihat pria berperawakan sama denganku itu menghela nafas.

"Sakura pergi bersama keluarga aslinya. Kemarin malam Sakura dan saudaranya datang kerumah untuk meminta izin dari Ayah, Ibu dan juga aku! Karena tidak punya pilihan, akhirnya Ayah menyetujuinya! Dan Sakura juga bilang kalau dia akan segera pergi keluar negeri karena kabarnya keadaan ibunya yangsakit bertambah parah. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengurusi surat kepindahan Sakura!" Jawaban Itachi langsung membuatku lemas. Pikiraku berkecamuk. Rasa takut kehilangan Sakura memenuhi diriku. Namun rasanya aku sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah pergi tadi malam dan aku tidak memberitahu kemana akan pergi. Aku tidak bodoh. Gadis merah muda itu pasti tidak memberitahu siapapun kemana dia kecuali pada Ino. Tapi rasanya percuma juga karena gadis pirang itu tidak akan pernah mau memberitahuku.

Sekarang aku seperti orang tolol karena aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan Itachi dengan linglung. Duniaku seolah berputar ke dimensi lain. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku masih menapak atau tidak. Semua indraku entah kenapa hilang fungsinya. Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan Hinata yang memanggil namaku.

Tanpa terasa kakiku membawaku ke belakang sekolah. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah aku berada dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Angin sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai kelopak bunga kebanggaan negaraku itu. Hingga sebuah kepolak bunga Sakura jatuh dalam genggamanku yang mengadah.

Kutatap dalam kelopak berwarna merah muda itu. Warnanya mengingatkanku pada gadis yang juga bernama Sakura. Dan rasa sakit kembali mendera dadaku. Mengingat Sakura yang pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku kembali membuat dadaku nyeri. Aku merasa tidak dianggap oleh Sakura. Dan tanpa sadar setitik air jatuh mengenai kelopak sakura tadi sebelum terbang dihembus angin.

Aku menyeka pipiku pelan. Air mata? Aku menangis? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kanapa aku menangis?. Ku seka lagi kedua pipiku namun air mata sialan ini tidak berhenti juga. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan tatkala air mata yang entah berasal dari mana ini terus mengalir dari mataku. Dan sekarang aku tahu penyebab air mata ini berasal. Dari rasa sakit yang timbul di dadaku tatkala bayangan gadis merah muda muncul dikepalanya.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHH…!" aku berteriak putus asa.

"_Sakura apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Emm…H-Hallo semuanya. Maaf karena bukannya ngelanjutin Fic 'CB' tapi malah update cerita lain, maaf sekali lagi karena saya greget pengen update ini cerita. Dan kali ini saya datang dengan Fic pendek #digampar . Ini adalah Oneshot pertamaku. Dan lagi saya kehabisan ide buat judulnya jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kalau judul dan ceritanya tidak nyambung. Jadi bila bertebaran Miss Typo(s) di sepanjang cerita saya mohonn maaaaaaaffffff sepanjang-panjangnya. Dan maaf bila ceritanya rada aneh. Terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon Review-nya…**

**Salam hangat **

**Ellena Nomihara**


End file.
